


you haven't slept, have you?

by FuntasticFrost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost/pseuds/FuntasticFrost
Summary: Yuuri's eyes practically pop out of his head when Victor tells him to take off his clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the beginning of episode seven.

Yuuri's eyes practically pop out of his head when Victor tells him to take off his clothes.

“No, no!” he refuses, shaking his head. Yuuri isn't going to undress in front of him while they’re inside his _hotel room_ standing next to his _bed._ They’ve seen each other naked before—the memory itself is enough to make Yuuri blush—but bathing in the onsen is different from stripping down in private quarters.

Victor’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, confirming Yuuri’s suspicion that the man is unaware of personal boundaries.

"Don't be silly. You can't sleep in your track suit," Victor huffs.

“But—Victor!” Yuuri whines as his jacket is unzipped, feebly tugging on his coach’s wrists. Victor ignores his complaints and swiftly removes his clothing. Yuuri stiffens, eyes widening and face flushing red; however, before he can say anything, Victor pulls a sleeping mask over his eyes. All coherent thought evades him when he realizes that he's standing in nothing but his boxers in front of Victor— _Victor Nikiforov,_ the skating legend. Yuuri only has a half-second to process what's happening before he's picked up and tossed onto the bed.

"Nap until this evening's event starts," Victor instructs, pulling the sheets over Yuuri’s stunned body and tucking them underneath his chin. He lies there, frozen, mouth hanging open.

"It'll be fine. I always slept in until the last minute before competitions, too." Victor's voice is gentle, and he squeezes Yuuri’s side in reassurance. Eventually, the shock fades enough for Yuuri to shift so he's lying comfortably on his back. He hears Victor pull the lamp cord, and then, without warning, the man splays himself across Yuuri’s body.

"Victor!" he yells, startled. His idol is a heavy weight that pins him to the bed, and he nuzzles Yuuri’s chest. Heat rises to his cheeks. Victor is cuddling him.

"Did you set an alarm?!" he asks, feigning annoyance, but Victor doesn’t even bother to answer. He can probably tell that Yuuri is only trying to cover up how flustered he is. His chest is rising and falling rapidly, heart pumping, and he curls his fists. He wills himself to calm down, trying his best to slow his erratic breathing. He still isn't used to being touched by Victor; he hasn’t even improved much from melting into a puddle every time his idol smiles at him. Minutes pass and Victor still hasn’t shown any sign of budging. Yuuri is stuck trying to sleep with the distraction of an adonis snuggling him. He sighs, sinking deeper into the mattress. He knows that Victor is only trying to help, but in reality, he’s preventing Yuuri from relaxing at all.

He slips his arm out from under the covers and lifts up his sleeping mask, peeking down at Victor. He appears to have already nodded off, and his face is the embodiment of pure beauty. His long eyelashes dust his pale cheeks, and his hair curtains over his eyes. Yuuri won’t ever admit it, but he has a thing for Victor’s hair. The urge to run his hand through his soft strands swells inside of him until he decides to give in. Tentatively, he lifts his hand and buries his fingers in Victor's silver tresses. The man hums, and Yuuri nearly pulls away, but Victor doesn’t move. Slowly, Yuuri strokes the back of Victor’s head, lightly scratching his scalp, and gradually calms down.

A few hours later, a _Shakira_ song blares from the tinny speakers of Victor’s phone, signaling that they need to head over to the rink. If Victor notices that his hair is an absolute mess, he doesn’t comment on it, and for that Yuuri is eternally grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> YUURI HAS A HAIR KINK! PASS IT ON!


End file.
